1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete construction and more particularly, to a concrete wall fabrication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When making concrete walls for construction, formworks are arranged on the floor, and then concrete is spouted into the cavity in each mold formed of the formworks, and then a vibrator is manually operated to mix the concrete in each mold. Thereafter, the concrete in each mold is dried in the open air. This concrete wall fabrication method has drawbacks as follows:
1. Because formworks are set on the floor, it requires much floor space for molding the desired number of concrete walls.
2. It requires much labor to set up the formworks, to spout the concrete, to mix the concrete, to strip off the formworks after setting of the concrete, and to pick up the finished concrete walls.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a concrete wall fabrication system, which eliminates the aforesaid problems.